Total Pokemon Island
by MonsterEmporer
Summary: 25 contestants will have to endure insanely difficult challenges created by host Mew and co-host Meloetta in order to win 50,000,000 poke dollars. Who will win and more important how many will be badly humiliated?
1. Meeting Mew and Meloetta

A view of a massive island is up ahead.

-**00000000000-**

At a campfire near a dock a small pink feline creature Floats above the ground. Next to him is A creature wearing a skirt with green hair that has musical notes ornaments in it. " Hello folks my name is Mew." Mew said, " And I'm his super attractive co-host Meloetta and welcome to Total Pokémon Island!" she said, "Now you maybe saying to yourself: this just sounds like all they other TPL, but...", " FOURTH WALL!" shouted a coffin like creature said before mew picked up a remote, pressing a button causing an explosion sending the coffin to who knows where. " Now as I was saying, but in this one all the challenges are amped up to insane difficultly causing the vic-contestants mental, physical and emotional distress. And yes this is all legal, well most of it is. Now what is the prize for enduring all this, you may ask? well I'll let meloetta tell you." Mew said, " Well the winning contestant not only will get 50,000,000 dollar, but as well as a life time supply of rare candy!" she said. " Now all we had a list of contestant ready, but thanks to my hormonal co-host who ripped them up during a tantrum." Mew said while angrily glaring at meloetta, " I said I was sorry, Jeez!" Meloetta shouted, " Anyway, we would like you the veiwers at home to create some contestants for us. here is the document down below, and will see you next when we meet our 25 contestants!" Mew said.

Contestant document:

Name:

Species:

Type:

Moves:

Description:

Personality:

Well I hope you guys will come up with really great contestants for mew and meloetta to torture. One rule is it has to be it's final or middle evolution. Also keep in mind there will be swearing(Even if censored) and sexual content. So be mature while reading and make sure your 5 year old sister or brother doesn't read this with you. Now I would like to thank DarkArcaine33 and Volcora(is that how you spell it?) for inspiring me to do this. On a final note I will only accept 21 of all the contestants you come up with. Why? Because I already have four ideas for contestants already. Now I will not describe any sexual content like sex in great detail for anyone because 1.) they images it creates could scare some people and 2.) I am writing this for the average fanfiction reader who enjoys reading these thing that could have been, NOT for the perverted dweebs whose only reason for being on this site to read and write about characters having sex. And if you were thinking I'm very racist I AM NOT. You will not see any racist joke in this story at all. Well see you all later!


	2. Introductions Part 1

"Hello everyone and welcome to our first episode of Total Pokémon Island!" exclaimed a small, pink feline creature, "I'm your spectacular, amazing, handsome host Mew." The psychic type said. ' And I'm his super attractive co-host Meloetta" she said seductively. "More like super diva." Mew muttered. " What was that?" meloetta said, " N-n-nothing, nothing at all," mew studderd, " now how about we go down to the docks to greet the contestants?" mew said, " I completely agree with you Mew, for once." meloetta said before she and mew teleported to the docks.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Mew and meloetta are standing at dock facing towards the ocean as a wailord approached the dock. " Here are first two contestants Jason and... humprh, Munch, he, he ,he." Mew said trying to hide a smile. " Hello I'm munch and I hope I'll be able to make some new friends while I'm here." Munch said with a pleased expression on his face. Jason just stood there quietly with a curious expression while looking around. " Hey munch what's wrong with your friend over there is he mute or something?" meloetta asked, " Oh no he doesn't talk very much and when he does it is only to me." munch replied. " Good for him now you and him stand over by that rock over there." mew said as munch and Jason did as they were instructed. " Now here are next two contestants Ava and Nala!" Meloetta said as a ninjask and a shedinja got off the wailord to greet the hosts. " Hello there I'm very excited to be here and I'm goiing to try to win this" Ava said excitedly. "I wouldn't say tat around the others cause they might vote you off first." Meloetta replied harshly, "Okay?" Ava replied confused and went to stand by the others. " The chances of this being anything but painful is extremely high." Nala said without any emotion. " That B***H is probably going to be the first one off don't you think mew?" meloetta whispered to mew. " No F*****G duh." mew whispered back. " Now since the author is F*****G lazy as all H**L..." Mew said before being cut off by, "FOURTH WALL" Egridos shouted. " How the flying F**K did you get back on this D**N you son of a B***H I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mew shouted Earning gasp form everyone including meloetta and edigros. Mew than picked up the same remote from before and used it to blow up a mine that was underneath edigros to once again send him to who knows where. " Now as I was saying since the author is a lazy F**K we're going to have the next wailord bring 6 contestant instead of 2." Mew finished as meloetta approached him, " After all this you want go back to our trailer and have some 'fun time'?" meloetta whispered to mew "Whats with all of the sexual attraction towards me all of a sudden?" Mew whispered back. " I like a man who fights back." meoletta replied. Soon a wailord appeared with the next six contestants on its back. :"Everyone welcome Shizuo, Milly, Caster, Sly, Link and Kikyo." Mew said as a snorlax, a floazel, a caturane, as a salabye, a servine and a mawile walked up to mew and meloetta. " Hello everyone and I'd like to welcome you to..." meoletta started before mew cut her out by saying, "Skip the hellos and just stand with the others now because we just ran out of time!", "WHAT!?", "Yepnow see you next time when the other contestants arrive and we get to our first challenge" Mew shouted.

Sorry about the ending it's really late where I'm so join us next time when well meet the rest of the contestant!


	3. Introductions Part 2

I** own nothing but the OC's in the stories. Read and review. All negative rants or insults will be ignored. Enjoy!**

**-00000000000000000-**

**"Last time on Total Pokémon Island we only met some of our contestants. And no matter what that pink bastered says it's not my fault at all. Seriously I'm going to kill that mother... he eh, any way today will be seeing if the contestant can handle their very first challenge. I bet 20 bucks that they can't, but who gives damn anyway! Also NutheNerd I would like to thank you for the review. I hope I see you next time because you and all the fans should really read chapter three because it is a very important announcement. Any on with the mother fucking show!"**

**-00000000000000000-**

**A huge island looms overhead. The camera switches to a duck full of pokemon.**

**000000000000000000-**

"Hello everyone I'm Your host Mew." the psychic type said.

"And I'm his sexy co-host Meloetta." the feminine, anthropomorphic creature said in a tone one would say if they were in a pornographic film.

"Now last time we were only able to meet most of are contestants." Mew said, "At first we assumed it was the fault of the author." Mew said.

**"I'm going to kill you Mew!"**

"What was that?" Link asked hiding behind a log.

"Nothing at all!" Mw said with nervous glance behind him.

"...But it was actually due to the fact that we didn't have enough film." Meloetta said calmly while giving Mew angry glances, "But don't worry we have fixed that problem." Meloetta finished. But Mew and Meloetta didn't notice that Kikyo had quietly sneaked over to Link.

"Hi my name is Kikyo." Kikyo whispered to the servine.

"H-hi m-my n-name I-is L-Link. Why are y-you talking to me?" Link studdered back as Kikyo moved a little closer so the others wouldn't hear them.

"I noticed while we were on the wailord you didn't talk to anyone and just sat there by yourself, so I thought you might like a friend." Kikyo replied.

"Sure I'd l-like a f-friend." Link said back.

"Hey you two love bird be quit so we can address the next contestants." Mew said as Link and Kikyo blushed wildly. Soon a wailord appeared with a dusclops on his back swimming towards the docks. It stop when it got to the docks. The ghost type got off its back and went to greet Mew and Meoletta.

"Hello there...um Grave is it? Anyway welcome to the show!" Mew said as he did a backflip in the air.

"To start off it's Drave not Grave and also I'm here to win not to goof around." Drave replied coldly and harshly. He walked towards the other who most of (excluding Caster and Sly) walked away from as another wailord came into view.

"Anyway our next contestants are Mia, Storm and Hades? Really? That's an actually name? Anyway lets welcome them now." Meloetta said as tiny, fluffy Urasing, a Bertic and a Pangoro stepped of the wailord and onto the docks.

"Hi my name is Mia and I hope we can get along and be friends." Mia said.

"Name's Storm. I hope I can make some new friends while I'm here." Storm said.

"Hi the name's Hades. And you all better remember it." Hades said in a cold tone while giving the other contestants cold stares. The stood in line as the next wailord came towards the docks.

"Well that was weird. Anyway welcome the next two contestants Odin and Mikasa." Mew said as a Lucario and a Meinshoa walk towards the two legendary pokemon.

"Hi I'm Odin and I hope I can me some friends and hopefully win this." Odin said confidently, maybe a little bit to confident.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself there buddy you might just make the others angry with that attitude." Mew replied.

"Okay I guessed." Odin said looking a little confused as he went to stand by the others. After Odin got in line a female Mienshoa got off the same wailord.

"Hello there Mikasa. Are you excited to be here?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes I am and I will win this at any cost." Mikasa said as though she was a sensei. She walked over to the others as another wailord came into view.

"O-okay. Anyway here are the next contestants Skylar, Luke and Dianah." Mew said as a jolteon, a shiny quilava and a shiny honckcrow got of the back of the wailord.

"Hi there I'm Skylar, but you can call me Sky if you like. I hope I can make a lot of friends while I'm here." Sky said cheerily.

"H-hi my n-name is L-Luke and I h-hope we can all get along." Luke stuttered nervously.

"Hi I'm Dianah. I hope we can get along." Dianah said as she went to stand in line like Sky and Luke, but as soon as she saw Caster she stood far, far way from him.

"That was nice. Now our next four contestants are Quake, Viola, Zack and Lev." Mew said with a bored tone as a shiny Ryhpereior,a shiny Krookidile, a shiny Weaville and a Bisharp walked onto the dock.

"What's up? The name's Quake." Quake said in a friendly tone as he got in line.

"Hi, name's Viola and I here to have some awesome fun!" Viola said excitedly.

"That's going to change very soon." Mew whispered with a smile to Meloetta.

"What was that?" Viola asked the hosts.

"Oh nothing, NOTHING at all just go stand by the others." Meloetta said trying to cover-up Mew's slip-up. Viola just walked to the others with a very confused look on her face.

"YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I here and I'M GOING TO WIN THE MONEY!" Zack shouted excited as he did two kart-wheels and then did a triple backflip and landed perfectly in the middle of the line. He had big goofy smile on his face as Lev stood next to him.

"Can you please just stand there and at least try not to look like a total retard." Lev said in a very cold and harsh tone.

"Wow that was sorta harsh. I mean that was pretty cool what Zack did." Viola whispered

"Hey I have to agree with you there. Maybe something happen between the two of them." Quake whispered back.

"Okay I guess you're right." Viola replied a whisper.

"Okay now everyone meet the final two contestants Victor and Butch!" Meloetta said in excitement as Sky eyes went wide with fear as a staraptor and a herdier with a serious underbite and necklace of teeth walked on to the dock.

"My name is Victor and you better not get on my bad side." Victor said with a Russian accent. As he walked towards the others he noticed Dianah and stood right next to her. The both looked at each other then looked away as the blushed. Then Bull spoke up.

"First of all it is not Butch it is Bull and second if any of you get in my way I will personally kill you and add one of your teeth to my collection so when I look at it in the future I can laugh on how pathetic you were." Bull said in a cold, serious tone as everyone stared at him afraid to say anything else.

"Oka-ay ignoring psychotic intensions we've got a surprised twist for you all!" Mew said as if he just won the lottery. After 10 minutes of awkward silence Lev spoke up.

"Well are you going to tell us or are we going to be standing here all day waiting for you to tell us this 'surprise' of yours?" Lev said impatiently.

"Fine, you kids these days have no love for dramatic flair, the surprise is we have five more contestants on their way her right now." Mew said as Meloetta took a step back to avoid the campers' rage.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" All the campers shouted in rage.

"But the flyers said that there were only supposed to be 25 of us not 30!" Kikyo stated.

"Ah you see the author who we now are going to refer to as the boss wanted more than 25, but do to complications at the time we were only prepared to handle 25 of you, thus what it said at on the flyer. But we then got a huge donation, but we couldn't get more contestants since we had already pick the 25 competing. So the boss took matter in to his own hands and found four more contestants. Then about three days ago he sent them fake tickets for a fake cruise liner, he heh, and they should be arriving in about 5 minutes." Mew said.

"Wait isn't that technically kidnapping?" Link asked.

"It isn't if were not going to hold them hostage against their will, bastered." Meloetta said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Speaking of hostages here come the final five campers right now!" Mew said trying to avoid any attention Meloetta was receiving from the pissed of campers. As the campers were ready to pulverize Meloetta a huge, luxurious ship stationed it self at the dock. Then a Scizor, Mismagius, Vespiquen, Alakazam and a Dragonite walked of the ship looking confused at their surroundings. After they were all off Mew grabbed a pink remote and pressed a button causing the ship to explode and sink.

"One where the heck are we, Second why the heck did you just blow up the ship and Third who the heck are all you people?!" the Vespiquen obviously very pissed of at the event that had just unfolded.

"Everyone welcome your fellow teammates for the season. The quiet Scizor over there is Drake, the bored looking Mismagius to his left is Maggie, the Alakazam to her right is Devin, the friendly looking dragonite to Drake's right is Chris and the very pissed off Vespiquen is Casside." Mew said pointing to the four contestants that just arrived. Drake just went over to a tree and sat down, Maggie saw Drave and stood next to him, Devin and Chris went over and stood next to Kikyo and Link while Casside ket shouting at Mew to tell her why they were here.

"Okay now that everyone is here we will now split you in two teams, the teams are Team Marvelous Milotics and Team Malevolent Magmortars. on Team Milotics are Link, Kikyo, Odin, Drake, Devin, Cassidie, Chris, Zack, Quake, Viola, Storm, Mia, Jason, Munch and Mikasa. Now on Team Magmortars we've got Drave, Maggie, Caster, Sly, Hades, Bull, Ava, Nala, Dianah, Victor, Shizuo, Milly, Sky, Luke, and Lev. Now that that is out of the way were going to give you a tour of the island so you can familiarize with your surroundings so you don't get lost." Mew said as he, Meloetta and all the campers followe im to a building that had a strange resemblance to a pokeball.

**-0000000000000-**

**"Here we have the confessional were you can talk about you experience so far or reveal a personal secret about yourself." Mew said pointing to the camera.**

**-0000000000000-**

**"The others think the have this in the bag, all I have to do is form an alliance with a bunch of idiots and I'll be able to win this game. And I already have the perfect selection. I wonder if that beautiful Mismagius is single...DELETE THAT!" Drave said as he reaches for the camera.**

**-0000000000000-**

**Mew sits there with a smug look on his face, "It's a good thing they don't know that you can't delete the footage on this camera. HAH HAH HAH!" Mew starts laughing out of contoll as he fall to the floor.**

**-0000000000000-**

**"Those fools don't how smart I'm truly am. I just have to keep up this bored attitude and I'm in the clear. Now I just have to see if that handsome hunk of a dusclops isn't already taken yet...DELETE THAT!" Maggie shouts as she leans towards the camera.**

**-0000000000000-**

**"They really have to stop trying to delete stuff on theses camera because if this continues will have to start using the prize money to replace all theses cameras." Meloetta says with an angry expression on he face as she finishes installing the new camera.**

**-0000000000000-**

**Zack and Chris are eating a plate of cookies. "Wow theses cookies are delicious were did you get them?" Chris asks Zack. "I just made them a few minutes ago. Do you wants some ice cream to go with it? Zack says with a goofy grin as he brings out an ice cream tub the size of a toaster oven. "WOOOOWWWW! I wants some!" Chris says excitedly as they star scarfing down the cookies and ice cream.**

**-0000000000000-**

**Cassidie stares angerly into the camera, "I can't believe they tricked me into coming here. Now I have to waste my whole summer playing this stupid game. Well at least I'm on the team as that hunk Drake." Cassidie said as she stares off into space slightly blushing.**

**-0000000000000-**

**Drake just stares at the camera saying nothing**

**-0000000000000-**

"Now that confessionals are over here are your cabins. The one on the left is the super comfy, ultra deluxe, luxurious mansion. It also comes with room service, a hot tub, and spa. The one on the right is just a regular, old, and smelly cabin. Now since we have limited space boys and girls will have to sleep together." Meloetta said to the campers as she pointed to both cabins.

"So which one is ours." Lev asked with an annoyed tone.

"That will be decided by who wins the challenge today." Mew said.

"Wait so if our team loses the challenge today we'll be stuck with the run down cabin all season?" Sly asked speaking up for the first time while holding a shiny pink gem.

"First off yes and second were in the world did you get that pretty gem." Meloetta said while looking at the gem in Sly's arm.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sly studdered.

**-00000000000000-**

_**Flashback**_

Sly is seen sneaking away from he group. He soon finds a spot in the woods and starts digging.

**-00000000000000-**

"...I found it lying around in the woods. Here you can have it." Sly said as he gave Meloetta the gem.

**-00000000000000-**

**"I'm a salabye and we feed on gems so are you surprised that was able to find one so quickly? If I can keep this up I'll be so rich that I won't even need the prize money." Sly said with calculating grin.**

**-00000000000000-**

"Now can if there are no more interuptions I would like to explain the rules. The rules are that every episode there will be a challenge. The challenges will be dramatically different from one another. The team that wins the challenge will be safe from elimination and might also receive an advantage in the next challenge if it is a 2 part challenge. The losing team will have to go to an elimination ceremony where they will vote for one player to be eliminated. If it is a draw between two pokemon those said pokemon will battle it out. The winner will stay while the loser must get on the Kyogre of Krybabies and leave to NEVER EVER return. Do we understand?" Mew said waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Drave said with everyone else nodding yes.

"Okay then it's now time for your first challenge so let's begin!" Mew said as he snapped his fingers and teleported everyone to the top of a huge cliff.

**-00000000000000-**

Mew and the rest materialize at the top of the cliff right next to the edge.

"Ok everybody you first challenge today is a classic with a twist, Cliff diving. The rules are simple you run off the cliff and jump into three different size hoops in the water that will give you a certain mount of points. The largest will give you 1 point, the next on inside the largest is the medium one which will give you 2 points, the last one is inside the medium and is the smallest and will give you 4 points if you manage to land in there. If you miss all three hoops and land outside the ring you will not get any points. Also be careful because the water outside the rings is electrified and filled with hungry, electric-proof sharpedo. Now Team Milotic will go first." Mew said as the campers just stood there looking wide eyed at the hosts.

"Do you really expect us to risk our lives by jumping down there?" Lev asked.

"Of course we do and if you don't start jumping we will just automatically eliminate you all." Mew said as he grinned from the campers' reactions.

"Me and Chris will go first, right Chris?" Zack asked his new friend.

"You bet!" Chris said as he and Zack did 4 kart-wheels off the cliff and 5 back flips then doing a perfect dive into the smallest ring earning their team a combined score of 8 so far.

"What the heck." Quake said as he jumped off the cliff and into the middle ring getting 2 more points for their team.

"Wait for me!" Viola yelled as she followed Quake and also landed in the middle ring getting her team another 2 points. Without saying one word Drake jumped off the cliff right in the middle of the smallest ring getting 4 points next to Chris and Zack who somehow got ahold of ice cream and began eating it together.

"Is that ice cream?! I want some!" Munch screamed as he ran off the cliff with Jason in tow. Munch luckily landed in the smallest ring and join Zack and Chris in eating the ice cream.

"I can already guess who the goofballs are for this season." Mew muttered to Meloetta.

"I agree." Meloetta muttered back. While Munch land safely Jason unfortunately landed outside all three rings and after being shocked was being chased by 5 sharpedos. Luckily he made it to shore before any of the sharpedos could get him.

"Well if Drake did it I might as well do it." Cassidie said before flying of the cliff. Fortunately she used her wings and landed in the smallest ring and earning 4 points for her team.

"Oh what the heck." Devin said as he was about to teleport before Mew stopped him.

"Flying pokemon are allowed to use their wings, but ghost and psychic pokemon are not allowed to use teleportation powers, but other powers like telekinesis are allowed." Mew said making sure everyone heard him as the ghost and psychic types grumbled while Devin sighed.

"Fine." Devin said ass he jumped off the cliff and into the largest ring earning his team 1 point.

"Let me shown you fools how a real master does it." Mikasa in an annoying tone of voice as she jumped off the cliff and landed in the medium ring not the smallest ring like she intended and got 2 points for her team. It could clearly be seen that her face had gone red with embarrassment.

"I h-hope you can forgive my stupidity." Mikasa said trying to hide her shame.

**-0000000000000000-**

**"What really happen is that I was terrified when I jumped of that cliff. The only reason I was embarrassed was because I wet myself as soon as I hit the water. I'm not much of the brave type." Mikasa said into the camera as she blushes madly into the camera.**

**-0000000000000000-**

"Wait for me!" Odin shouted before jumping off the cliff and landing on Mikasa earning his team 2 points.

"Get off of me you pervert!" Mikasa screamed as she resurfaced and punch Odin in his sacred place launching him all the way to the beach.

"What a woman." Odin muttered softly before fainting. Mew then snapped his finger teleporting him away.

"Don't worry folks Odin will remain at the infirmary until he wakes up, which should be in about an hour." Mew said facing the cameras.

"I d-don't t-think I c-can do t-this." Link whispered to Kikyo.

"Come on will do it together." Kikyo said as she grabbed Link's hand as both of them jumped off the cliff with Link screaming all the way. Both of them landed in the medium ring earning 4 points for their teams.

"Hey Mia want to jump with me?" Storm asked Mia.

Sure." Mia replied as they both ran off the cliff with Hades giving them cold stares.

**-0000000000000000-**

**"That idiot of a Urasing doesn't know that I'm the one for her and not Storm. I should have drowned that bastered while we were still on that wailord." Hades said giving the camera nothing but hateful glares.**

**-0000000000000000-**

**"Hades and I have had a crush on Mia since we were all kids. Then one day when we were older he tried to kill me so he could have Mia all to himself. That's why Mia and I stay away from him." Storm said.**

**-0000000000000000-**

**"If I had to pick between Storm and Hades I'd have to go with Storm because Hades is just cruel." Mia said as a loud yes could be heard from outside the confessional followed by a roar that turned to fighting.**

**-0000000000000000-**

Both Mia and Storm landed in the largest ring earning their team 2 points.

"Okay Team Milotics is done! Their total score is an astounding 35 points! Let's see if Team Magmortar can beat that." Mew said as he teleported Team Milotic back up to the cliff.

"I'll go first." Drave said as he jumped off the cliff and floated down towards the smallest ring earning 4 points for his team.

"Wait for me!" Maggie called after drake as she too floated down to the smallest one earning her team 4 points.

"I wander if there is any precious gems in the water!" Sly shouted as he ran of the cliff and missed all three. He was currently trying to get away from 4 sharpedos. Luckily he made it to the beach unscarred.

"I hope I don't land out side the circle." Caster said in a girl tone as he ran off the cliff and landed in the largest ring earning 1 point.

"You people are all retarded." Hades mumbled as he jumped off the cliff and landed in the medium ring earning 2 points.

"I fucking hate my life." Lev said as she jumped off the cliff landing in the largest ring earning 1.

"How about you and I go together?" Victor asked Dianah as she madly blushed.

"Sure, why not." Dianah replied as she and Victor floated down to the center ring earning their team 8 points together.

"Come on Nala lets do this!" Ava shouted excitedly as she raced off the cliff...unfortunately outside all three rings and directly into the gapping mouth of a sharpedo. Thankfully she was teleported to the infirmary before she was dissolved by the sharpedo's stomach acid. Nala on the other hand was able to get in the medium ring earning 2 points for her team. Although she immediately teleported to dry land shivering.

**-0000000000000000-**

**"While in the water my scarf fell off and a shapedo looked directly at the crack on my back. Let's just say it is not fun whatsoever to have a soul stuffed inside you. I just hope there aren't anymore water challenges." Nala said with fear in her ghost eyes.**

**-0000000000000000-**

**"I saw some things no one should have to see. MOMMIE!" Ava said as she began crying.**

**-00000000000000000-**

"If this keep up were going to have to start having the contestants pay to stay infirmary." Mew whispered to Meloetta.

"Wait we haven't started charging them yet?" Meloetta asked Mew as the both chuckled

Shizuo and Milly walked up to the edge and jumped off without a word. They both landed in the middle circle earning a collective score of 4 points. They soon started splashing and laughing.

**-00000000000000000-**

**"I know it might look like we're totally in love, but we're just best friends and the love we have is just like the love siblings have between each other." Milly says into the camera as a large sigh is heard from outside the room.**

**-00000000000000000-**

**"I feel there is more to between us then just sibling love, but every time I bring it up Milly just dismisses it as false love. I want to not just be her best friend, but it's like she afraid of the idea. Huh." Shizuo sighs as he looks into the camera a sad face.**

**-00000000000000000-**

Luke looks over the cliff and starts to shiver in fear. Sky approaches him and shoves him to the side.

"Come on are you going or I'm going to have to it here all day waiting for your chicken shit behind to move?"

"I am not chicken shit." Luke said weakly defending himself.

"Well go then. And if you still to scared to go I'll go with you." Sky said to Luke.

"That would be nice." Luke said with a little bit more confidence.

"Lets get moving then!" Sky said as she and Luke ran off the cliff landing the medium circle earning 4 points. It could clearly be seen the two were laughing with Luke saying "We made it!" Bull was looking down at the two like a mad dog with white stuff foaming at the mouth.

**-00000000000000000-**

**"That little bastard doesn't know what he's doing! When my father found scrawny bitch years ago he promised me and my 6 brothers that the one who could win her heart. Me and my brothers tried for years, heck we even tried raping her. But to no avail. Then 6 months ago she announced that she had signed up for this show. Over the years Ma and Pa grew to love her as the daughter they never had so they were proud of her. My brothers had given up hope and started looking for other women, but not me. I was the oldest an I wasn't about to be seen as a quitter. So I signed up for this show so I could get close to Sky. But now she is with that weasel runt. I have to do something about him or else my plan will fall apart!" Bull screamed at the camera while he was tearing up a photo of Luke.**

**-00000000000000000-**

**"I was abandoned as a little eevee before Butch's family found me. It was nice until the day Pa mentioned the challenge. I thought Ma would tell him stop being a being a psycho, but it turns out Pa's family has a history with that sorta of thing. I had to grow up real quick to survive. Then Butch and his brothers started doing...unmentionable...things. Soon Butch's brothers gave up but Butch never did. When I swathe flyer thought it was my chance to get away from Butch for he entire summer. I also thought if I won Butch would leave me alone. Now I have to worry about the little weasel." Sky said as voice could be heard saying"My name Bull you son of a bitch!"**

**-00000000000000000-**

**"What have I gotten myself into?" Luke ask into the camera as he shudders with fear.**

**-00000000000000000-**

Finally Bull couldn't take it anymore and jumped of the cliff screaming like a mad dog all the way down. He landed outside of all 3 rings. He proceeded to chase 5 sharpedos while repeatedly getting shocked.

"Now that the mad dog has gone it is time to tally the points!" Mew said as he teleported Team Magmortar back up to the cliff.

"And Team Magmortar total score is 30 points! Wow just five less. You guys really suck!" Mew said as he started laughing while the campers were giving him a death stare.

"Any way Team Milotic gets the Ultra Deluxe Cabin while Team Magmortar gets the shitty cabin and have to go to the elimination ceremony. and vote off one of their team mates." Mew said as he teleported the cambers away from the cliff.

**-000000000000000000-**

**The camera zooms in on a campfire near the docks. Surrounding the fire are Mew, Meloetta and Team Magmortar. Team Milotic is nowhere to be seen.**

**-000000000000000000-**

"Welcome Team Magmortar to your and this show's first elimination." Mew said while holding a tray of marshmallows as Team Magmortar sat on tree stumps.

"The rules for this are simple. You go into the confessionals and vote for the player you want out. The person who receives the most votes will not be receiving a marshmallow and will have to leave on the Kyogre of Krybabies to NEVER, EVER RETURN. Now start voting." Mew aid as the campers went to the confessionals.

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Nala. She is too smart for her own good. If I am going to win this I don't need her figuring out my plans." Drave said.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"I'm going with Nala. I may act bored, but she was just born to be a boring sack of shit." Maggie said.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Sly. There is just something about him I don't like." Caster said.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Caster. Everytime I walk near him he just looks at me once and than walks away. There's something suspicous about him." Sly said**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Bull. I don't trust him and I'm scared that he is going to hurt me or kill me." Luke said as he violently shivered.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Butch. I just wouldn't know what I do if I let him hurt the little fellow." Sky said with a depressing look as she though about what Bull might do while Bull screamed "My name is fucking Bull not Butch you fucking son of a bitch!"**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Luke. If I am going to get Sky to love me that weasel runt is going to have to go." Bull said as he ripped up another photo of Luke.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Nala. She is a genius and I don't trust her. I am familiar with these shows and the smart one is usually the one manipulating people, creating alliances and plotting schemes. I just don't trust her at all because for all I know her boring attitude could be an act. I want to make it far and maybe confess my love to that cute honchakrow, but with a Nala around it is just to dangerous." Victor said as he straightens his feathers.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Caster. I have a major phobia of sharp things...I was traumatized by a knife when I was a young Murkrow and now I can't stand being 5 feet near sharp objects. Nothing against him it is just if he is around my fear is going to be really high and I will be to scarred by him to confess my... deep interest to be friends with Victor. Nothing against Caster I'm sure he is a great person." Dianah say as she hides her scar on her left eye which is pure white.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Nala. She just seems to smart and bored, And that is usually never a good combo on these types of shows." Shizuo said as he sighed.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"It is a very tough decision seeing how some of these guys and girls might become my future besties. But if I had to ****it be she just seems to bored. And it is unnatural." Milly says into the camera.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Hades. I don't enjoy that asshole's attitude. He is like the exact opposite of my brother and I really don't want anymore reminders of him." Lev said with an angry expression into the camera.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Since I am no longer have any affection for Mia it has become obvious that I have start to develop some form of affection towards Lev. I don't need distractions messing with my head if I am going to win." Hades said with no emotion like a robot's voice.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"Bull. He just has meanie written all over him." Ava said as she started happily into the camera.**

**-000000000000000000-**

**"I am going to make a logical decision and choose Drave. He is seems very untrustworthy and looks to be planning something."**

**-000000000000000000-**

"Now that voting is done it is time to see who will get a marshmallow and who won't." Mew said as the contestants stared back with nervous eyes.

"The first person to get a marshmallow is Maggie." Mew said as Maggie sighed with relief. Luke began shuddering.

"The next five people to receive a marshmallow are Victor, Dianah, Sky, Luke and Caster." Mew said as Luke stop shuddering and came up with the others to receive a marshmallow. Luke sighed with relief as he sat down next to Sky who was smiling.

**-0000000000000000000-**

**"I am grateful I w-was that pokemon who ge-ets vote off in the fi-irst episode. If I can last a little while longer I might confess...nothing! Just glad I wasn't off first like other peo-ple on t-this show." Luke said as voice could be heard screaming "FOURTH WALL!" and the an explosion as a loud scream is heard immediately after.**

**-0000000000000000000-**

**"Now I can protect the little weasel from Butch." Sky said as a dog's mad howls can be heard outside.**

**-0000000000000000000-**

**"I am really tired of he calling me Butch! It is like it is some sort of cruel joke. Now I will just have to rework my entire plan because of the weasel bastard!" Bull said into the camera with a psychotic expression on his face.**

**-0000000000000000000-**

" The next 4 pokemon to receive a marshmallow are Ava, Drave, Hades, and Lev." Mew said as the four pokemon received a marshmallow. Shizuo, Milly, Nala and Bull sit there with worried expressions.

"The next two are Shizuo and Milly!" Mew said as the tw got their marshmallows and ate them like everyone else. Nala and Bull shared glances between the two as the tied to figure out which one was going to be voted off first.

"And the finally contestant to receive a marshmallow is..." Mew said trying to create suspense.

"Oh my fucking god just tell us who gets it already." Lev complained as Mew and Meloetta gave her an annoyed glance.

"FINE! Bull receives the last marshmallow and Nala has been the first contestant for your team and this show to be voted off." Mew aid s he threw the last marshmallow to Bull who caught it his mouth. Meawhile Nala just stood there in shock and the something weird took place. Like she had been possessed her eyes changed to full black pupils like a sharpedo. She started growling and attempted to attack Mew. But Mew teleported her onto Kyogre who used water spout and launched her away.

"Now get back to your cabins your going to need rest if you want o compete tomorrow." Mew said as he teleported with Meloetta to their quarters the campers head back to their cabins. As Maggie, Sly, Caster, Hades, Lev and Bull stood they noticed a piece of paper. that read _"Meet me at the clearing near the cabins if you want to have any hopes of getting ahead. -From Drave"_ All six of them looked around and noticed that Drave had vanished. They looked at each other than proceeded to walk towards the clearing.

**-0000000000000000000-**

**Team Milotic Cabin**

Team Milotic seem to be enjoying the Ultra deluxe cabin. Zack, Chris, Munch and Jason are in the hot tub enjoying the bubbles with some cookies and ice cream Zack had made. In the second out of the three bedroom Devin is playing a video game on the 3D ds. In the first room Drake is asleep with Cassidie on he bed diagonally across from him writing in her diary. Periodically she looks up from the paper and stares at Drake for a minute then goes back to writing. Quake, Violet, Kikyo and Link are in the TV room watching a comedy with famous actors Adam Sandshrew and Kevin Jigglypuff playing as singers trying to make a living with hilarious mishaps along the way. It is called We are the Rock and now we're Rolling. Odin and Mikasa were training in the gym.(this place is fucking huge. It has 3 floors on the top level and 2 floors underground.) Storm and Mia were in the first out of three bedrooms watching youpoketube videos by Matthew Serviper, Smosh with Ian Honchakrow plus Anthony Porygon-Z and Bart Banette while they either laughed or talked during it.

**-00000000000000000000-**

**Team Magmortar Cabins**

The cabin is small, old, and has one bedroom' two bathrooms, a small kitchen corner and 2 TVs. Ava is watching Sports programs on TV while doing push-ups. Victor is sleeping while Dianah is taking a shower. Sky and Luke are also watching We're they Rock now we Rolling on the TV laughing like idiots. Shizuo is grabbing some food will Milly is also asleep in the bedroom. Shizuo picks up hi snacks and walk over to Sky and Luke. He puts his snacks down letting sky and Luke have some while he too watches the movie. Drave, Maggie, Bull, Hades, Lev, Sly and Caster are nowhere to be seen. But nobody gives it a second though as they enjoy their evening before Mew and Meloetta could ruin their lives with another ridiculous challenge that would probably equal certain doom and humiliation.

**-00000000000000000000-**

**The camera zooms in on a clearing but it is to dark to see. Suddenly something is lit up and it is clear who did it. It can be seen that Drave lights the fire with Maggi, Caster' Sly, Bull, Hades and Lev surrounding him.**

**-00000000000000000000-**

"Shut up! Whisper you fucking morons or someone is going to hear us!" Drave whispered yelled as the other grew quiet.

"I gathered you all here to form an alliance." Drave whispered as the others looked at him with Caster being the only one with a shocked expression.

"What if they discover us? Then they won't trust us!" Caster shouted as the others shushed him.

"Sorry." Caster whispered as the group gave him cold stares. Drave raised his hands as the others turned to his direction.

"They are not going to discover us they are to stupid o realize it. And why do you care if they trust you or not?" Drave asked Caster who was shaking with fear.

"Well I tho-ught the mak-e great friends..." Caster stuttered before Drave interrupted him.

"If you want to make it through this game you are going to be apart of this alliance which will now be known as the Deadly Genius." Drave said as the others agreed including Caster who still had a nervous expression. Drave ended the meeting of the newly formed alliance as they walked back to their cabin, all except Caster who ran.

**-0000000000000000000000-**

**"What am I doing? Oh what would Eager do?" Caster said as he held a photo of him and a Shiftry,"Wait I know! I can form an alliance with other pokemon that I can trust to counter-react Draves. I can also make some friends that way too! will call it the Nice Ones! Oh and I know just the ones!" Caster said as he did a girly dance and ran out into the night.**

**-0000000000000000000000-**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of total pokemon island. If you have constructive critisizm to help me improve than tell me so in your review and I will listen. I also made a theory about Kirby an if you want to read it the here is the address: GameTheorists/comments/2ogo3/is_kirby_really_a_hero/. Also next chapter is an important announcement that I think your relly going to like. Any like &amp; review if you want to. So see yah guys later!**


	4. ANNOUNCENMENT VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE SEE!

**Hello fans of my fanfiction. If you remember last chapter I said I had a very important announcement. There will be two parts to this announcement and while Part 1 is mandatory part to is optional to read. Any way on with the announcement.**

**PART 1- Total Drama Pokemon **

**Now to start off I have come up with a system that will have you the fans actively participating in this story. What is it you may ask? You my dear fans will get to come up with the challenges. This isn't just me being lazy I want you, the fans, to participate in this story and feel like your ideas are great ideas. I will not turn down any ideas. And if your idea is so awesome then I will either use it as the finale's challenge or use it next season. I want you to help more than just the oc's so this story will be special to you.**

**Here is the forum it will follow these questions:**

**How many parts are there to it? **

**Does the team that wins one part get an advantage in the next part?**

**Description?**

**Rules?**

**Difficulty?**

**Time Limits?**

**Penalties?**

**Should I leave introductions part one like it is as "learning from mistakes" kinda of thing or should I edit it? Tell me in the reviews**

**I would like to let you all know that I will becoming into this story and becoming the host while Mew ad Meloetta will become side host. I will do a whole episode on that. My appearance will be like a thirteen year old (as a joke that I created everything and know all plus I thought it would match up with little selfish and arrogant personality I will have) with pale skin, whit hair at the shoulders green eyes and I am wearing brown dress pants, black shirt, a white tiger print coat and a white tiger print hat. My height will be 4 feet and 11 inches. (Also not racist better not find someone saying that in the reviews) Just giving a heads up for the insanity that will happen.**

**PART 2-Challenges**

**I can up with these fun challenges to help with those authors in a writer's block. Here they are:**

**Five nights at Freddy's: You think I leave out this popular Indi game? The rules are you have to come up with an oc that gets caught and becomes and animatronic.(it is surprising how there are so little of these stories out there)**

**It doesn't matter if it is the restaurant from the first or second one that is your choice. Here is the list of animals for both male and female characters: Raccoon, Python, American Crocodile, Florida Panther, Orca, Green Sea Turtle, Manta Ray, Great White Shark, Swan, Eagle, Bat, Crane, Great Horned Owl, Tiger, Lion, Black Rhino, White Rhino, Sumatran Rhino, African Elephant, Asian Elephant, Snow Leopard, Panda, Red Panda, Komodo Dragon, Tasmania Devil, Gelada Baboon, Chimpanzee, Gorilla, Orangutan, Star Nose Mole, Osprey and Bottle-Nose Dolphin. You can decide the oc's personality, description (both human an animatronic) and relationships.**

** Ash Betrayed: Yeah I know there are a lot of these, but the one I am looking for is the one where after being betrayed (including his Pikachu) he turns evil and takes over team rocket. Yes not join them he must become their leader. That is a requirement. Everything else is up to you.**

**Smosh: No this isn't gay fanfiction. This is were the smosh gang bang crew get stuck in the game-world and are divided into two teams: the heroes team and the villains team. The team members for the heroes team is Mari, Anthony, Flitz and Joven. The villain team will be Ian, Lasercorn, Sohkinki and Wes. Three games that must be included are Mario, Five nights at Freddy's 2 and Pokémon. The villains must become the video game's villain/s. Other than that it is up to you.**

**Thanks for listening and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Also the theory I mentioned last chapter I deleted because I got a hate for it. Here is the new one: r/GameTheorists/comments/2ojzrh/how_is_landia_able_to_sustain_so_much_damage/ See ya guys next chapter!**


	5. Hold down your Lunch or Else!

I** only own the oc's in this story. Also good news everyone (anyone who gets that reference gets a cookie) This now officially an unrated story! Or at least I'd like to think so, honestly I don't know how to change the rating, but anyway this means I can say or do anything I like without worrying about if it fits the standard of the set rating. So prepare for shit crazier then the stuff you saw when you last dropped acid. Don't lie, I know everything. All negative comments or rants will be ignored. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy! Oh and let the force be with or some shit like that.**

**-0000000000000000000-**

**"Last time on Total Pokemon Island the campers completed their first ever challenge, which I bet twenty dollars they couldn't and I will never see the twenty dollars again, anyway it isn't over for them just yet as I'm coming along with an assistant, and nothing will be the same. Muh, ha, ha, ha, ah!"**

**-0000000000000000000-**

**The cameras focus in on Mew and Meloetta's trailer as the sun rises in the distance. All seemed quiet and calm on the inside but let's take a look on the inside.**

**-0000000000000000000-**

Everything is fine and normal in the trailer until you get into the master bedroom. It was a king size bed that was divided down the middle. One side had pink sheets, pink pillows and pink covers. The other side had green sheets, green pillows and green covers. (Jesus and I thought I was high-strung.) That was how it was NORMALLY. Today the room would horrify a child if they saw something like it on Spongebob. The pillows were flung half-way across both sides of the room, the furniture in the room was toppled over and the TV in there was leaning diagonally to the left. The only thing undisturbed were the sheets and covers. Mew and Meloetta were sleeping next to each other with smiles.(Seems like she full-filled her promise, know what I am saying? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow! I had to. Let's just move on before anyone loses their lunch at the prospect of these two having incest sex.) Everything was fine...that is until the phone started ringing loudly snapping Mew and Meloetta out of their dreams.

"God where is that stupid phone?" Mew shouted as he finally found the phone which ironically was not green or pink. It was a deep red color. Mew quickly answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mew asked into the phone waiting for an answer.

"Awww don't you remember me little Mew?" the unknown voice spoke into the phone. Mew instantly knew who the voice belong to and quickly gained a expression of fear on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here and I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Mew asked the mysterious voice. Meloetta now had a scared expression after realizing who Mew was talking to.

"Mew please tell me it's not him." Meloetta said to Mew before the mysterious caller spoke.

"Are you sleeping with that IDIOT COUSIN!?" The mysterious caller asked while screaming. At the name of which Meloetta was called Mew instantly flared up with angry.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND SO STOP CALLING HER AN IDIOT GOD DAMN IT" Mew yelled in to the phone surprising Meloetta and the mysterious caller.

"Okay fine whatever. Just calling to let you know I am coming." The mysterious caller as Mew almost jumped out of bed.

"WHAT!? Please tell me you're not bringing..." Mew said before being interrupted.

"Yes I am bringing her. We will be here in one hour and I expect all the campers and you and your moron of a girlfriend to be at the docks waiting for us. Bye and see ya Mew you were always my second favorite assistant." the mysterious caller said before hanging up. Mew got out of bed and made himself presentable, Meloetta doing the same.

"Come on we got to prepare for his arrival." Mew said before he and Meloetta teleported away.

**-00000000000000000000-**

**Milotic cabins**

Kikyo is fast asleep when she hears a noise. She opens her eyes to see Link sneaking out. She follows him. Soon the arrive at a small clearing.

"Hey Link what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked surprising Link. He falls over with fear.

"Hi Kikyo i-it's ju-just you." Link said with embarrassment.

"So what are you doing here?" Kikyo ask looking around the clearing. She noticed there was a min-waterfall that flowed into a small pond and a steep cliff above them.

"I decided to come here to meditate." Link said. He found a nice spot in the center of the clearing and started to meditate as Kikyo did the same. Their meditation session lasted for 15 seconds before Link had a 200 pound diamond smashed on his head. His eyes turned into the cartoony fashion of swirls as he laid on the ground. Kikyo ran over to Link and started looking around to see what caused the diamond to fall. As her gaze fell upon the diamond a purple blur came out of nowhere and took off with the gem. Kikyo just blinked at the scene that had just unfolded before her very eyes.

**-00000000000000000000-**

**"Now I have seen some weird stuff before, but I can't wrap my head around this one." Kikyo said into the camera with confusion written all over her face.**

**-00000000000000000000-**

**"Thank Arceus I have extreme speed or else I would have been spotted. I can't get caught now, the gems on this island are just too good to pass up. Besides I am not going out like Mums and Pops." Sly said with a look of grief of his face.**

**-00000000000000000000-**

Kikyo was about to pick up Link and take him to the poke center until the wind blowing a shrub caught her attention. But it wasn't the shrub that caught her attention, but what was in the shrub. And that thing was oval shaped. She grabbed it and dragged Link by the tail, then rushed for the pokemon center.

**-00000000000000000000-**

Mew and Meloetta were waiting on the edge of the dock waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. All the campers were on the docks except for Kikyo and Link.

"Where the hell are those two? We can't keep him in that time warp forever!" Meloetta face was completely red as she unleashed a psychic attack on the campers by lifting them up into the air and smashing them into the trees. All except for Zack, Chris and Munch who were eating cookies. However Munch only ate three and stopped. He looked at his friends then his stomach before politely denying anymore cookies.

**BOOM!**

Everyone fell over confused and their ears ringing. A white cruise ship the size of ten titanics parked next to the dock as two figures got off. One was a young looking hairless ape, with white hair on his head that reached down to his neck, pale white skin, green eyes, a white tiger print hat, white tiger print coat with the fur thing around the neck, red shirt, black shorts and black flip flops. The other one greatly surprised everyone as it was Jirachi the wish granting pokemon. Her star like head, the blue paper that adorned it, her white skin, the thing on her belly that looked like a c-section that the doctors and surgeons forgot to stitch.

"Hello everybody, I am Zachary your new host for the rest of the season!" He had a huge smile after he said it. All the campers stared dumbfounded at him with jaws on the floor. All except for Zack and Chris who were smiling.

"And I am his loveable co-host Jirachi! She posed in a girly anime pose for added affect. Everyone just stared at them with wide eyes, not knowing what the heck was going on. Munch decided to ask even though him in the rest of the crew were left deaf from the explosion.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Munch screamed. Zachary was clearly annoyed at everyone so he snapped his fingers and everyone regained their hearing. Everyone just stared in shock and awe at what he just did. Suddenly Zack (the weaville) appeared with Chris behind Zachary.

"Hi my name is Zack and this is my friend Chris. Would like some cookies I made?" He held out a metal sheet of cookies that were making Chris and Munch drool. Curiously Zachary picked up a cookie and took a bite. For the next 40 seconds he stood their with a look of amazement.

"It's like you took everything good with the universe and baked it into a single cookie. And it is delicious." Then Zachary, with a single tear running from his eye, stood, pulled out a bazooka and fired. The rocket made an arc in the air before falling and causing a giant explosion. Thankfully no one went deaf again. He gave Zack, Chris and Munch a hive five(Jason being too shy to hi five). Then Meloetta angrily floated over to them her face completely red.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FOR!?" Meloetta was clearly out for blood and that was the blood of Zachary.

"Oh, just go fuck someone okay? It was completely necessary to shoot that bazooka to show how much my mind had been blown. Besides I didn't hit anything important." Zachary had a sly grin as a flaming trailer came falling out of the sky and crashed next to Meloetta. Meloetta began to hyperventilate as Zachary received forty bucks from Jirachi.

"I told it wasn't going to hit her. I see all, remember?" Zachary said. Mew walked up to Zachary, his usual pink face was now a dark shade of red.

"YOU WERE BETTING ON IF THAT WAS GOING TO HIT HER? ARE YOU SICK?!" Ignoring Mew's anger, Zachary and Jirachi laughed in Mew's face as steam cam out of Mew's ears.

"Well of course! Did you except anything else from us?" Jirachi said with a smirk on her face. As Mew was rolling on the ground seething in rage Zachary gathered the attention of the campers.

"Okay everyone I have a big..." Zachary began before being cut off.

"Now let me stop you there," Maggie floated right next to Zachary as all the campers gasped,"How did you cure everyone of their deafness? Answer that before you go dropping another big bomb that you'll probably won't explain either."

"Okay fine if you need to know so badly you horror movie reject, I have the powers to do anything I want. Fittingly seeing how I created everything." Zachary said. The campers went wide eyed before letting out hysterical laughter. All except for Zack and Chris who just stood there with smiles. Then Arceus appeared from a portal shocking everyone and stopping their laughter.

"He telling the truth. Also, hi dad how is everything?" Arceus said as once again the campers were shocked and dumbfounded.

"Hello son, I'm good! It so good to see you. So are you still playing your dumb cod and halo or did you finally get a job for once?" Zachary said as Arceus face grew a shade of pink.

"Dad my cod and halo aren't dumb they're a complex shooter game with an expansive worldly and a masterfully crafted story. Also I'm a Fucking God why do I need a job?" Arceus said before he left through another portal.

"Drama queen. Anyway as I was saying, I have a big announcement however I want to make sure everyone is here to hear it.", Zachary waited as Storm raised his hand,"Yes Storm? Also why the fuck are you raising your hand?"

"Well I didn't know if you found it rude when mons interrupt you. Also we're missing two mons Kikyo and Link." Storm said as Kikyo came running up to everyone breathing heavily. Something noticeable was the green egg with purple spots she was carrying.

"Sorry... guys. I ...went meditating ...with Link in the woods this morning.", Kikyo finally gets her breath backs as she continues talking,"He got hit in the head by a diamond so I had to get him to the nurses." Kikyo finished up the campers questioned what was a diamond doing in the woods while Sly had a nervous face. Zachary then broke out in laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Was this Link also the guy who knocked you up?" Zachary said as he continued to laugh hysterical as Kikyo blushed a bit at what he said.

"N..no of course not. I found this pokemon egg all alone in the woods. I decided to take care of it." Kikyo said as everyone gave an ahh including Zachary.

"Here let me help you with that.", Zachary said as he snapped his fingers. Everyone looked at him confused,"I used my powers so that no matters what hatches it will be your legitimate offspring." The campers all gave an aww as Zachary blushed.

"I am only doing it because I don't need child services or PETA on my ass suing me. I already have enough law suits on me I don't need anymore. Anyway on with the challenge." Zachary said as he snapped his finger and him, Jirachi, Mew, Meloetta and all the campers were teleported away.

**-00000000000000000-**

The campers found themselves in a completely black room and tv's covering the place. As the campers walked around confused a giant tv came from the ceiling and turned on with Zachary on the screen.

"Hello campers you're probably wondering where the hell you all are. "Zachary gave a demonic smile, while his eyes glowed red. Then Lev decided to interrupted.

"No fucking duh were wondering because you brought us to this random place we've never seen before so of course we're going to be asking questions dip shit." Lev finished her rant as Zachary as his eyes glowed green and a portal opened beneath her as she fell into another universe.

"Okay for the rest of the challenge that angry, metal, punk bitch is out. Now the challenge this time is that we will show 3 gross videos to see which camper holds an iron stomach." Zachary said before Maggie interrupted.

"Wait why is it just gross videos?" She had no time to react as a portal to poke hell opened up and dragged her down.

"Okay any else have anything to say? Zachary said as all the terrified campers quickly shook their heads no.

"Good now the mon or mons, if it is a tie, who can face the first video without throwing up will be removed from the room and be allowed to sit out with me and not have to face the other rounds. To win your team the round you have to last through at least two of the three videos videos than the other team's campers. The winning team will not have to go to elimination ceremony and vote someone off. Now begin!" Zachary said. Then the tv turned off and retracted into the ceiling. All the other tv's turned on.

"First video is wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus." Jirachi's voice cut over the intercom. Soon the tv began playing the music video. Everything was alright so far and the campers seem to be enjoying the song. That was until Miley started licking the hammer. Shizuo face turned green as he began vomiting up his lunch. As Miley began swinging on the wrecking ball naked Milly, Devin, Ava and Luke began vomiting up their lunches as well. As the video went on everyone had thrown except for Zack and Chris. Munch and Jason were sitting next to them profusely vomiting. Drake and Sly being ghosts had no stomachs so they were fine. Soon a bell ranged for a couple of seconds and the giant screen from before came down already on with Zachary's face on the screen.

"Congratulations only Zack and Chris could withstand a Miley Cyrus music video. They should be proud of themselves, not many mortals can withstand a miley music video. The rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Also since Drake and Sly are ghosts they don't have stomachs so they technically cheated so they get to stay in and continue playing." Zachary said as two mechanical claws picked them up to reveal they were both asleep. That's what happens when you eats cookies before going to bed. Drake and Sly were both very pissed off seeing how they technically won the

"Oh come on that is no fair and what you said can been seen as discrimination against ghosts!" Sly ranted before Zachary's eyes lit up with the fires of hell and his voice became deep and distorted.

"WOULD YOU RATHER YOU GO STRAIGHT TO POKE HELL WITH YOUR GHOST GIRL BUDDY OR DO YOU WANT TO SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THIS CHALLENGE?!" Zachary's voice shook the entire room as Drake and Sly promised they would shut up and continue on with the challenge. The tv turned off and retracted into ceiling as another video came on.

"The second video is puzzle of the lambs by Epic meal time." Jirachi's voice once again cutting through on the mega phone. The video started and no one had barfed yet and Shizuo and Munch stared at the scream drooling as the four men prepared the dish. It wasn't until the lamb heads came out when Odin became the first one to barf. He soon followed by Mikasa who just couldn't stand to look at the decapitated lamb heads as their was no skin, just bare bone. Then the men started eating it and as soon as one them took a bite out of the head Milly, Luke, Ava, Dianah, Victor, Caster started to barf uncontrollably and even though Sly and Drake couldn't throw you could see them gagging at the person eating the head which counts as technically throwing up. Sky was fine after all she had eaten lamb heads plenty of times before. However something is going on behind the scenes.

**-0000000000000000000-**

**Meanwhile at an unknown location...**

Zachary, Jirachi, Zack, and Chris were in a underground room right above the room the campers were in and they were laughing their asses off and eating cookies made by Zack as they continued watching the campers barf to the video. Mew and Meloetta just stared at them with annoyed looks. The video ended with everyone barfing except for Shizuo and Munch who had drooled so much there was enough drool to fill a kiddie pool. Kikyo also managed because she was solely focused on her new egg.

"It's funny because their fat." Zachary said as he stared at the camera while Jirachi, Zack and Chris gave him a weird look before all of the returned to laughing as the campers tried to recovered from the grossness (that's a word) they had witnessed. However Mew was just mad and finally he decided to give Zachary a piece of his mind.

"I can't believe you," Zachary gave Mew a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about'; "we'll let me explain then since obviously you brain isn't working right now, assuming it ever worked right at all. You first start this by giving a me and Meloetta a call, insulting her which ends us in a brief argument, then you say your coming to the island with bitch two over there," After Mew said that Jirachi cried for a bit before Chris too a cookie and handed it to her make her feel better and she stopped crying; "and hang up. So we get everything ready and you cause explosion after explosion. Then you decide you and bitch 2 are running the show and teleport everyone to the challenge. Then after the first part of round one you let these two buffoons," Zack and Chris give a hurt look before eating a cookie each and instantly feeling better; "up here and start laughing like crazy idiots not giving a shit about doing your jobs. So I am pretty pissed off right now so you know what? FUCK YOU!" Mew shout as he flipped the bird to Zachary using both hands. Zachary then immediately busted out into a uncontrollably fit of laughter that only made Mew even more mad.

"What the fuck so funny to you?!" Rage could be clearly heard in Mew's tone. Zachary then reveal that behind his back was the microphone that was connected to the megaphones and he was pushing down the button that activated it. Not only that the giant screen was down and the camera that before was pointing at Zachary's face was now pointing directly at Mew's face which had turned from an expression of anger to one of embarrassment. The campers had seen and heard everything he had just did. He looked out the one way mirror to see all the campers looking at the screen filled with disgust and pity. Mew's cheeks burned a hot red as he teleported in his bags and summoned a portal. He began walking to the portal when Meloetta got in front of him.

"Mew where are you going? You have a job here that you need to attend to. That and you also have me to attend to." Meloetta winked, but Mew did nothing gave her a sad look.

"Listen I am leaving. We're through. I'm gonna stay with Arceus, maybe play some cod and halo. Goodbye to all of you." Mew stepped into the portal and it closed. Meloetta collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears. She looked to see. Zack standing their with a tray off cookies.

"I might not know what it feel like when some Mon you loved breaks up with you, but I am going to guess it is pretty bad. So why not have a cookie it'll make you feel better." Zack said as Meloetta reached for a cookie and took a bite. She looked at it with a surprised look and quickly began stuff her face with as many as she could. In eight seconds flat she had devoured all the cookies and stopped crying. She began to stand up as Zack reached out a hand. Meloetta gladly accepted it as Zack picked her up from the floor and she continue to float again.

"AWWWW!" Zack and Meloetta looked over at Jirachi to see Zachary, Jirachi and Chris looking at them as if they were lilipups. They also noticed that camera was pointed at them and the megaphone was still on meaning all the campers had seen and heard everything again. Both of their cheeks turned bright red as they gained a embarrassed expression on their faces.

**-000000000000000000-**

**"There is absolutely nothing blooming with me and Zack. At first I saw him as nothing more than the classical doofus. But now I don't know what to think. Except for the fact that I need more makeup on" Meloetta began applying so lipstick and had already set out other assortments of cosmetic products.**

**-0000000000000000000-**

**"So I helped her cheer up, she just got her heart broken. I wasn't going stand their and watch be sad. There is nothing worse than being sad and that's a fact. There is seriously no love blooming between us. Anyway time for pie!" Zach pulled out a pie from nowhere and smashed it into his face and began laughing uncontrollably.**

**-00000000000000000000-**

**"Well I just found the first two member of my alliance of good doers. Now I just have to wait until I find others." Caster then took out a check list and put a check next to Zack and Chris.**

**-00000000000000000000-**

As the campers finally recovered from that "big" scene that was obviously not forced in anyway at all, the monitor came down. Zachary's face once again came on the screen.

"Okay here is what we're going do for the last video of the challenge," Zachary said as cartoon cartoons covered the screen as cartoon music began to play. The curtains drew back to reveal a title,"Yes it's time for Zachary and friends live!" The screen went black then showed Zachary, Jirachi, Chris, Zack and even Meloetta in sitting together in chairs.

"Welcome everyone so we will be doing some gross and disturbing things to make the campers barf their guts out." Zachary said as Jirachi stood and pulled a chicken from nowhere. It was squeaking like crazy and trying to escape her grip to no avail. Zack then handed Zachary a large, sharp and extremely cartoonish meat cleaver. Zachary grabbed the chicken and put its head on the chopping block and swung the meat cleaver. The chicken's head came of swift and easy in 2 seconds flat. their was blood all over except on Zachary and company. The campers were already nauseous, but as soon as the body started running around with blood still coming from where its head should be. Almost half of them instantly lost their lunch including Munch and Shizuo. Drive and Sly seemed to be fine while Caster was gagging trying his best to keep himself from losing his lunch. Devin did not appear to give a shit at what was going on. Cassidie was trying to hold her barf in, but failing miserably. However Drake put his claw on her shoulder and suddenly she had the strength to hold her lunch in. While Luke was profusely vomiting Sky was fine I she had seen many beheaded chickens before. Bull was lying down obviously bored and not disgusted. Then Zachary cut his head off and it rolled over to Meloetta who picked it up and brought it close enough to the camera so it was all you could see. Everyone except Drave and Sly completely lost it leaving the floor covered in vomit. Meloetta reattached Zachary head to his body and was instantly healed.

"Well it looks like this ended in a tie," The campers looked up at Zachary with shocked faces."Well the first video was a tie, team milotic won video two and team magmotar won video three so back to your cabins all of you!" Zachary shouted as he snapped his fingers and everyone was teleported away.

**-000000000000000000-**

**Milotic Cabins, Hot tub**

Everyone at Milotic and Magmotar cabins were asleep except for the five mons using the hot tub. Zachary, Zack, Chris, Jirachi, and Meloetta were have a grand old time joking and eating cookies (made by Zack) with ice cream (also made by Zack).

"Ah today was a day without mistakes." Jirachi jokingly commented as everyone gave a good laugh.

"Well if you like today you'll love what I have in store." Zachary said with a devilish grin as everyone gave him a suspicious glance before returning to their merriment not giving what Zachary said a second thought.

**-000000000000000000000-**

**"It seems the campers were able to hold down there second challenge, ha, and Mew stormed off after a tantrum and left a sad Meloetta who was comforted by Zack. I am smelling love in the air. But what will happen with Link and what will come out of Kikyo's egg? I don't know but it'll probably be figured out sometime in the future. So join us next time on Total...Pokemon...Island!"**


End file.
